Selahir: Clairvoyant Atrocities
by ladymoonscar
Summary: In Valinor, there lived a young Maia named Melima. She was given the task of protecting the Silmarils from all evil. No one truely believed that it would come, yet it did and many suffered. Here is that story... Rated M for mature content: sexual situations, rape and bloody violence. A prequel to Selahir: The Fellowship of the Ring
1. The Great Prophecy

_A never-ending cry of horor..._

_Blood painting pure white marble..._

_Burning eyes..._

_The Silmaril disappearing..._

_A strange, dark land..._

_Mountains spouting fire..._

_A great black Dragon..._

_More blood..._

_Snarling wolves..._

_Burning eyes..._

_A woman with leather wings, hunded over and creeping..._

_Blood everywhere..._

_Those burning eyes!_

_A Silmaril flying through the air..._

_A blinding flash of yellow light..._

_More blood!_

_Then darkness..._

_All darkness..._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, so this is going to span the whole _Silmarillion_ and maybe some of the _Unfinished Tales_. Melima is purely made up, as are the circumstances surrounding her. I assure, however, I will give you all one Hell of a ride!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE-

* * *

"Brother? Brother, where are you?"

A young Maia male crouched low behind thick bushes as an even younger Maia girl wandered closer to him. He smiled, already savoring his victory. _Just a little more… A little more… One more step_…

He burst out of the foliage with a mighty roar and picked the girl up and spun her around. "Caught you! I win!"

The girl shrieked and thrashed her limbs trying to break free. "Marion! Put me down, Marion! You cheated!"

"I?" Marion laughed. "I cheat? Come now, sister, you should not be so sore. I won fairly."

The girl narrowed her brown eyes at him. "You said the forest was off-limits. You cheated."

Marion sighed and set his little sister back down. "I did, did I not? Very well, you have won." He knelt to her and bowed his head. "This time," he added with a wink and wolfish grin.

Melima tackled him with a giggle and the two wrestled until the girl had her brother pinned beneath her. Of course, Marion let this happen; he was bigger and stronger than the sweet little Maia girl. But that was in his nature; anything to keep his beloved sister smiling.

* * *

"Ho, my Lord Aulё!" Marion trudged into the Great Forge of Valinor.

The Vala Aulё looked up from his current masterpiece. "Marion, you are late. Again." He did not shout or growl, but the reprimand was in his deep grey eyes. "And I fear young Melima will be late to my wife."

Marion bowed his dark head. "Forgive me, my lord. My sister and I could not help ourselves."

Aulё hummed low in his chest as he turned back to his metalwork. "I understand the bond between you and Melima is strong. But there is work to be done and you cannot be my apprentice forever."

"Yes, my lord."

Marion pulled off his shirt and tied his black hair back. Slipping on an apron, he went to his own part of the Forge and began to work.

The Forge was dark and the only light was from the fires and glowing embers, but Marion liked it. There was a certain clarity of the mind that came to him when he labored here. Time swelled to a pace that he found comforting and the most beautiful things were wrought from his hands.

Here, he was a master of all.

* * *

Far in the forests of Valinor, the lady Yavanna tended to a clump of seedling trees by a spring. Her long auburn hair flowed over her back and the gilded circlet on her brow sparkled in the sunlight that dappled thru the larger trees.

Melima entered the glade and curtsied deeply. "Forgive my tardiness, milady."

Yavanna smiled to herself. "Come, little one. It is of no matter. Let us continue with your education."

Melima fell to her knees beside Yavanna and watched the growing of plants. Here, in the forest, time slowed and the day was long and nearly a life-age. She felt that she could out-live time itself, could roam the world without tiring. She felt as though she could make anything happen.

* * *

Marion and Melima lived in a cottage in the privileged area of Formenos; the fortress that stood on the shores of Valinor. The fortress stood in the shadow of Mount Taniquetil; where Manwё ruled as king. It was blue-white with two stories and a little tower that served as a little library with a trellis that overlooked the ocean.

Melima sat on a bench on the trellis, feet tucked underneath her as she read a book in the fading light. Her hair was loose and curled lightly around her waist and over her shoulders in a silky, golden mane. She wore a virgin white nightgown under a sepia robe that trailed almost to the door.

"Sister?"

Marion stood at the door, his faced still slightly flushed from the forge. His dark hair was curled from perspiration, but he still looked very handsome. He carried a hastily wrapped package in his hand, held together with a white ribbon in a poorly made bow.

"Good evening, brother," Melima said, placing her book aside.

Marion sat down next to her, pulling her legs across his lap. "I have made a gift for you." He gave her the package. Melima beamed and slid the ribbon off. Marion took it and tied it in her hair. The brown paper opened to reveal a necklace. Melima gasped. "Brother!"

It was an emerald cut into the likeness of a butterfly, caged in silver swirls. The chain was long and made of the metal filings of Aulё's masterpieces that Marion had saved. The clasp was a small sea bird, the feathers detailed so magnificently.

"Brother, its beautiful!" Melima gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes. "It is too beautiful!"

"Then it fits you perfectly," Marion said. Her took the necklace and fixed it around his sister's neck. "I love you, Melima. I will always love you. Nothing can change that."

Melima smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you, my brother."

* * *

***_Pronuntiation guide-_**

Melima- mel ee ma

Marion- mar ee on

Alue- owl way

Formenos- four men o s

Taniquetil- tan i quew till

**I'm pretty sure these are correct. if not, please enlighten me**

**fan/cover art is appreciated!**

**reveiws are love!**


End file.
